


mirror of gruesome things

by Eriksigal



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriksigal/pseuds/Eriksigal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud raped and killed Kadaj, Yazoo caught him and made retribution</p>
            </blockquote>





	mirror of gruesome things

"Your brave friend Yuffie handed you to me Cloud. Loz said she spilled information unstoppable. Do you hear me Cloud? - Yazoo hung him up by his wrists higher, breath out everything that laid on his soul as a sore all this time, since the day he received the record where his sweet little brother got raped by the order of Cloud. And then got mutilated and killed by the order of Cloud. And by no one but by Vincent and exactly because Cloud found out that Vincent is in love with Kadaj, he never liked Vincent that much and when he find out Vincent is having crush on remnant he went furious and decided to punish Vincent like this and Vincent have no guts to resist he wasn`t bad man but he was weak-hearted, he did what he was told, then committed suicide. Yazoo even spared Cid - he saw man grow repulsed by Cloud`s actions and even got into fight with him cause even though he hated remnants he still thought it is sick.  
He closed his eyes on the moment, trying to shut down horrible images, and now focusing on his task - now, saviour of the World, taste how is it - to feel helpless and shattered, like you love making feel others. Yazoo closed his eyes again, shun away the urge of spilling tears, feeling the wave of fury rise up in his chest, with the bright side of upcoming revenge."But don`t worry she wasn`t safe and sound afterwards". - Lock up the shackles, step back, take off the long coat for it wouldn`t be in the way. "Loz took away that girl, he tortured her here - it is your fault she went into this battle instead of sitting at home, nursing children for some wutanian guy".  
Yazoo was looking at him and smiling, amazed by how weak the person whom Jenova, Sephiroth and Kadaj were considered as strong, equal to Sephiroth. But he is just a little stupid boy. Just a human from flesh and blood.  
"So many people died because of you, even your beloved Zack. You are a mindless and cruel creature, be damned Sephiroth for what he saved you from monster - world would have been better if you had died in childhood. - Yazoo removed gloves - intentionally slow, for the bastard would see everything. Strike, feel each hit with the whole hand, it is better than just using the gun, feel how teeth went into cheek, saw how he swallowing his own blood - in such a sight, memory of him raping sweet brother, force him to gagged on cock, is almost drown - saw how he is gagging now. With each hit the invisible ethereal needle, stucked on the side of his head is reducing, dissolving, the pain got diminished. Yazoo doesn`t even feel how his own hand grow sore. He doesn`t need to get information out of this prisoner, asking him questions - it is just item for comforting himself and improving the mood. Now Yazoo was estimating all abyss of this revenge is a wonderful thing. When Cloud grow limp Yazoo is almost disappointed - he relied on the famous heroic durability. Even Yuffie was more steadfast.  
Silverhead pressed sore hand to mouth, then started to walk around the victim, contemplating about where to inflict the next t with the fist now - with the whip.  
'If you kill me - you won`t return Kadaj by this" - hissed Cloud.  
"Nothing would return me my Kadaj" - answered remnant.  
"People will avenge me" - said Cloud, trying to be tough to the end.  
"No one will even remember about you, the only who really loved you it was Tifa, but now she is dead, again - thanks to Yuffie"  
Then Cloud chocked with the muffled cry, blood, pain spilled from each strike of the whip. Each strike not for nothing, each strike his horrible stupidity, for horrible pain in the head and in the body he often received from constantly angered Jenova,for that Yazoo will never be able to have normal life,his wrist of the one hand got crushed - for Kadaj, fingers got crushed for Vincent - he hated Vincent, for adding one more nightmare into Yazoo`s life.  
It is not like he was lusting after the hero, but rape is the part of revenge as well. His revenge should be completed, he should bring him the pain he forced Kadaj to went through because now Yazoo would have to drink booze every day in order not to see crying and mutilated brother in his dreams.

Yazoo telling Cloud in details, enjoying each word, cutting it in memory, make Cloud know that for everything is going to came retribution even if you are a hero.He is not even looked at Cloud, as he entered the hero, almost forcing himself. Cloud whimpered, he wasn`t even able to kept at unevenness of the surface. And only the fact that he is making Cloud suffer made Yazoo continue


End file.
